


Sleepover gone wrong... or perhaps right

by majon999



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathing/Washing, Bathroom Sex, Camping, Developing Relationship, Doggy Style, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Sleepovers, riding cock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-01-21 02:38:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12447939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majon999/pseuds/majon999
Summary: I have always find Kiba one of the hottest guys in the series. Now I'm going to explore a very sexual relationship between him and Naruto. Like all my works, it is going to be highly sexual. I'm not a touchy-feelings type of guy, so feelings aren't really to be the focus of this fic. I hope you like it :)





	1. The sleepover

**Author's Note:**

> This is where it all begins (duh majon999, it's the first chapter -.-). A sleepover that happens to generate something between Naruto and our doggy shinobi, Kiba.

"God damn it!" Naruto shouted in frustration. The boy had been training all week long and it seemed worthless

"Don't worry, Naruto, it takes time to master this jutsu" Kakashi said, placing his hand on Naruto's shoulder

"Time? It has been a week. How much longer can it take?" Naruto said and sat down on the floor "I need some rest"

Kakashi nodded and sat down next to his student "Wind based jutsos require a high amount of concentration, I am sure you'll get there"

Naruto smiled slightly "Yeah yeah, I know. I just never expected that air bullets would be so hard to master" the blonde shrugged and looked up, noticing two figures approaching "Kiba, Hinata!" he waved at them

Hinata smiled shyly when she saw Naruto and Kiba rolled his eyes "Naruto-kun, h-hi" Hinata said softly "Hi, moron" Kiba teased the boy and looked at Kakashi "Are you guys done? We wanted to train"

Kakashi looked at Naruto and nodded "Yeah, we're done for today"

Naruto raised an eyebrow "But... I want to practice more..." 

"Well, feel free to practice with Hinata and Kiba, I am sure they're up for it, right?" 

Kiba immediately nodded. In spite of feeling a slight rivalry with Naruto, Kiba knew how strong the blonde was "Of course, I'm more than willing to kick your butt" he smirked

Hinata, on the other hand, wasn't as pleased. Not that she didn't want to be with Naruto, but she was afraid to look weak in front of him "Huh... well... sure, okay, I guess" 

Naruto grinned "Yeah! Thanks! Let's start!" he jumped and got ready to fight, making the three others look at him

"Ok ok, enough of this nonsense, I have to go meet with the Hokage" Kakashi stood up and closed his eyes, smiling "You three work hard, okay?" the sensei said before jumping away

What followed next was two hours of hard training. Either fighting among themselves or as a team of two against the other. Naruto was beyond impressed. Sure he knew his friends were, in general, powerful shinobi, but Kiba was proving himself to be a true tough nut to crack... Naruto had no idea Kiba was improving so much. That only made him want to work harder. 

Hinata was feeling sort of spaced out. She was trying to impress Naruto by showing him how strong she was, but at the same time she was focusing on Kiba in order not to hurt Naruto. 

Naruto saw an opening when Kiba laid down his guard, so the blonde ninja decided to try the Vaccum Sphere jutsu he had been practicing for a whole week now. The boy performed the Rat, Rabbit and Dog handseals, inhaled a large amount of air and shouted "Fūton: Shinkūdama". Everything seemed to be going great, he had full control, but then when he was going to release the air, instead of small vacuum spheres, all that came out was a constant flow of air, just like it had been happening all week long. 

Kiba took the opportunity to tackle Naruto, making them both fall on the floor, Kiba on top of Naruto "Ah, gotchya!" Kiba said with a smirk and Naruto sighed. The boys stood up, all sweaty, and Hinata looked at them "A-are you alright?" 

Naruto nodded "Yeah, I'm fine, thanks. I just can't get that jutsu right... it's awful!" 

Kiba looked at Naruto, feeling rather sad for Naruto "You need to relax, Naruto"

Naruto nodded "Yeah, perhaps I do indeed... hey, why don't you guys come over by my house tonight? We can have a sort of sleepover, I'll invite the others" Naruto said with his usual excitement 

Hinata turned bright red. Being invited to spend the night at Naruto's house... it was more than the poor girl could take "Huh... huh... I'll..." she tried to say but then jumped away, leaving Kiba and Naruto looking confused

"Anyway" Kiba started "I'm up for it, and I'll take Hinata don't worry"

"Great!" Naruto cheered "We can all have fun! Do you want to come over now? Perhaps we could play cards"

"Huh? Well... I don't really have anything to do at home. But I need to take a shower and grab some clothes"

"There's no need, you can take a shower at my place and I can burrow you some clothes" Naruto tried to convince Kiba, eager to have someone to hang out with

"No way! I'm not wearing any of your moron clothing" Kiba crossed his arms 

"Then just wear some of my boxers..." Naruto said, not realizing that was even weirder

"Huh... what if we just pass by my house on the way to yours?"

"Sure thing!" Naruto nodded and the two boys walked to Kiba's place so he could grab some clothes before heading to Naruto's place.

Kiba thought it was rather weird that Naruto was insisting so much on having him over, but after remembering the blonde boy spent most of his time alone it wasn't that much of a surprised that he wanted some company.

Once they got to Naruto's place Kiba saw it was a mess, clothes lying all around "Huh.. you should really clean up this place"

"Oh I know I know, I'll do it later" Naruto nodded

"Shouldn't you go look for the others?"

"Other?" Naruto looked confused "Oh the others!" he laughed nervously "Yeah, I will after we take a shower... wait what?" he laughed again "I mean, after you take a shower and I take one after you"

Kiba raised an eyebrow "Hm, alright, moron" he rolled his eyes and walked in the bathroom, followed by Naruto "Do you need anything? You have towels right here"

"I'm fine, I don't need anything" Kiba assured and started undressing

Naruto almost couldn't believe in his eyes. Kiba was undressing in front of him, exposing his toned, hot body. Once Kiba was fully naked Naruto was past the point of staring, he was drooling now. Kiba's cock was something the blonde boy had dreamed about for a long time, and now it was right in front of him. It was so big... Naruto could only imagine how much bigger it would get after hard. Speaking of hard, that's the very best way to describe Naruto's cock by then. His bulge was clear to anyone who looked at him. When he noticed it, the boy blushed and turned around "Alright then, I'll clean up the place and look for the other while you are busy in here" he said before rushing out, sighing in relief.

The blonde boy shook his head and cleaned up his home in order to take Kiba, or to say the truth Kiba's cock, out of his mind. Afterwards, as Kiba was still in the shower, Naruto got out and looked for someone of the gang. The first he found was Shikamaru.

"Hey, Shikamaru!" Naruto shouted, making Shikamaru turn around

"Oh, hi, Naruto" he waved

"Listen, do you want to come over by my place tonight for a sleepover? Kiba's already there!"

"Huh... sure, I guess"

"Great, I'll find the others. If you see any of them, tell them to go" Naruto said before running away, leaving Shikamaru slightly confused

Soon Naruto had talked with everyone. The only ones who weren't going were Shino and Neji. Naruto went back home and found Kiba sitting on the couch

"Ah, Naruto, there you are" he said when Naruto came in

"Yeah I'm back. Most of the others are coming tonight" he said and smiled at Kiba "I hope you enjoyed your shower, now it is my turn" Naruto walked into the bathroom and started undressing. He then noticed Kiba's dirty clothes. The blonde ninja froze for a few seconds before grabbing Kiba's clothes and smelling them. They smelled so good, so... manly. Naruto could feel himself getting harder by the second and started jerking himself off slowly before snapping out of it when Kiba knocked on the door

"Hey, Naruto, Sikamaru is here, he hopes you don't mind him coming earlier" Kiba said through the door

"Hm? Oh... it's fine, I'll be out in like fifteen minutes" Naruto said, let go of his member and got in the shower.

Naruto quickly took a shower, ignoring his raging boner, and soon got off the shower. For a few hours he played cards with Kiba and Shikamaru, having fun with the two of them before people started to arrive. Sakura was the first, followed by Sai. By ten in the evening everyone was at Naruto's place.

The group started by playing poker, but then they moved to drinking games. Rock Lee and Choji were the first ones to get tipsy.

"Ah Naruto-kun, you are the best!" Rock Lee shouted "You are the best friend, then best host!" he mumbled, leaning on Choji who nodded "You are! But you don't have food!" Choji chuckled, whined and then chuckled again

"Hey, I have an idea!" Rock Lee started speaking "Let's play truth or dare!"

The idea actually wasn't that bad, it sure could shake things up so everyone agreed

"I'll start" Rock Lee said "Sakura-chan, truth or dare?"

"Hm... truth" she answered 

"Okay, who do you love?" he said, looking at her like a puppy

"Well..." she pretended to think "My mom and dad" she said and Rock Lee laid on his back "Damn"

"Okay my turn" Sakura continued "Choji, truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

"I dare you to tell the truth about Ino" she said with a smirk

"Ino? Ino is very good at selling flowers, but not at being as pretty as them" he said innocently and Ino felt like a cold shiver up her spine, followed by intense rage "You moron!" she yelled and slapped him, knocking him unconscious 

The whole group was staring at Ino afterwards "What?! He's out, so it's my turn!" she shouted and looked at Kiba "Truth or dare, doggy boy?"

"Dare, I'm no pussy!"

"Oh really? I dare you to take your pants off"

"Okay" Kiba shrugged and took his pants off. Things went on like that and, while Choji slept, the others were getting more and more naked. But the time the game ended, most of them only had their underwear off.

Naruto put on a movie so they wouldn't get bored, but it was in vein. Soon most of them were asleep, except for Kiba, Naruto and Shikamaru.

"Well... this wasn't much fun" Naruto sighed and Kiba looked at him "Oh it was great!" he said and rubbed his bulge, making Naruto stare at it while Shikamaru started speaking

"It was great, yeah" he stood up and started getting dressed "But I have things to do early in the morning, so I am going home. See you tomorrow, guys" the Nara said and left the house, leaving Naruto alone with Kiba.

"Well, I guess I am going to bed" Kiba said and Naruto raised an eyebrow

"What bed?"

"Well, yours of course"

"Mine?!" Naruto said, surprised "I'm sleeping on my bed, not you!"

Kiba smirked and looked at Naruto "If you get there first!" he said and sprinted towards the bed, followed by Naruto. Kiba got there first, only to be tackled by Naruto who fell on top of him, pressing their bulges against each other

"Ah, I win!" Kiba said and Naruto, feeling the blood rushing to his cock, rolled over "We can both sleep in here!" he said and turned his back to Kiba, trying to hide his hardening erection 

"Huh... Naruto, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, why do you ask?"

"Come on" Kiba smirked "You're hard, aren't you? I felt your cock when you were on top of me" 

Naruto felt like someone was punching his soul. Kiba felt... his cock... it was the most embarrassing thing that could happen "Oh... I'm sorry, seeing Sakura in her underwear got me like that" he tried to lie his way out of it

"Was it Sakura?" Kiba asked, moving closer to Naruto and placing his hand on Naruto's ass "Or was it me?"

Naruto blushed again and looked at Kiba, raising an eyebrow "Kiba, what are you doing?"

Kiba smirked and spanked Naruto's bottom "Well, I don't need an answer, I saw you staring at my cock while I was undressing" he said and moved his hand to rub Naruto's inner thigh "So you have seen mine, now I should see yours, isn't that fair?" 

Kiba was asking Naruto to... to show him his cock? What was happening? 

"Come on, Naruto, I haven't jerked off in like a week, I could use some relief" he said and started rubbing Naruto's cock through his underwear "And you're the one I think about when I grab my big, thick cock and when I shot my cum I dream about you, with my cum all over your face"

"Kiba..." Naruto tried to think of something to say, but only this came out "Let me suck you"

Kiba smirked and spanked Naruto's ass again "You're a moron" he said and removed Naruto's underwear, revealing the blonde's 7 inch cock, rock hard above a pair of rather big balls and blonde pubes

Naruto looked at Kiba and got off the bed, kneeling down "Kiba..." he said and Kiba sat down at the edge of the bed, in front of Naruto

"If you want it, you'll have to take them off" Kiba winked and rubbed his hard bulge. Naruto gulped and grabbed Kiba's boxers by their waistband, pulling them off and making the boy's cock sprung out. It was huge, 9 inches of thick, uncut meat, leaking precum.

Kiba smirked when he saw Naruto staring at it "Come on, get on with it" he said, impatient as his cock throbbed, aching to be touched, sucked

Naruto nodded and started jerking Kiba off slowly, his blue eyes focused on the foreskin going up and down and spreading Kiba's precum all over his glans. It was a vision from heaven. Kiba was incredibly hot, incredibly hung and his big balls seemed to be as full as possible, ready to blow and feed Naruto.

At first Naruto wasn't sure of what to do... he had never sucked a cock before, even though he had fantasized about feeling his bottom stuffed with Kiba's cock many times. He started by running his tongue from Kiba's balls to his pink cock head and making Kiba let out a sigh in pleasure. Naruto then took Kiba's cock in his mouth and started sucking hard. All his hard work practicing wind justsus were now paying off.

Kiba closed his eyes and put his hand on Naruto's head "Hm yeah, Naruto, ah that's it!" he said as naruto used his tongue to play with Kiba's foreskin while bobbing his head up and down.

Naruto could feel Kiba's precum all over his tongue. It was a salty, savory taste that was driving Naruto inside with lust. His own cock was throbbing and he could feel his ass hole aching to be fucked, but one thing at a time. Naruto grabbed Kiba's balls and played with them while sucking off the boy. It was like in his fantasies, expect that this time Kiba did something Naruto didn't see coming. The Inuzuka grabbed Naruto's hair and pulled him closer to his crotch, making Naruto take his whole cock inside his mouth.  
Naruto felt his nose ticked by Kiba's pubes and tried to relax his throat, but not being able to breath was making him stressed and he started to gag, so Kiba let him pull away for a few seconds before making him take it all in again.

Tears were starting to form on Naruto's eyes, but the pleasure was taking over the blonde boy. He moved his free hand down his own body and started playing with his hole, touching and spreading it. Kiba, who was by now facefucking Naruto, making him gag and shoving his cock down Naruto's throat, noticed Naruto playing with his own ass. With a smirk, Kiba took his cock out of Naruto's mouth, a thread of saliva connecting the both, and pulled Naruto onto the bed

"Where do you keep the lube?" He asked and spanked Naruto's ass

"I... I don't have any, I jerk off with my spit" Naruto admitted and got on all fours, spreading his legs and ass cheeks wide apart "Kiba... please... fuck me..." he said, his eyes possessed by lust 

Now this Kiba wasn't expecting. Naruto was a passionate moron, true, but this was a whole new level. The Inuzuka smirked and spanked Naruto's ass cheeks "Are you sure you can take it without lube?"

"Y-yes, please" this was more of a moan then a sentence "I want your cock inside me, Kiba, I want you to make me yours, to shot your huge load inside my tight ass" Naruto begged and Kiba complied, shoving his cock inside Naruto's ass and making the blonde release a loud moan. Perhaps loud enough to wake the others up, but Kiba didn't care, and Naruto surely was too busy to care as well.

Kiba was being taken over by his animal side, feeling Naruto's tight, hot ass around his cock, so there was nothing he could do but started to thrust hard, making his balls slam against Naruto's ass cheeks, the sound of flesh hitting flesh being clear in spite of both Naruto's moans and Kiba's groans.

Kiba's cock felt bigger in Naruto's ass than on his mouth, for some reason, and the blonde boy couldn't help himself but to jerk off while Kiba fucked his ass, harder and harder by the minute.

After about fifteen minutes of rough, hardcore fuck, Kiba felt his orgasm building up at the base of his spine. Like a lightening, it shot up his spine and made him cum inside Naruto, filling him up with thick, hot cum.

Naruto was caught off guard. Suddenly he felt something hot filling his ass, and the feeling of it against his prostate made Naruto almost shout and cum as well all over the sheets, 

The two boys fell on the bed, panting and catching their breaths. This was something to repeat, but it also light up something inside the boys...


	2. The next morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto and Kiba face what happens the night before and try dealing with it, even though their attempts to relax are disturbed by something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long to be uploaded, but I'm a binge "writer"/"creator", whatever you want to call it, that works in spurts of energy, so when I get in the mood I write like 2 or three fanfics and then abandon it for a while :/ but I promise I'll try working on that because I know some people do like my ideas.

The first thing Kiba noticed when he woke up was that Naruto was next to him, naked "Did last night really happen?" he asked himself, still sleepy and rubbing his eyes. Both boyes were butt naked next to each other and the Inuzuka couldn't help but to check Naruto out. The blonde really was hot, but there was something else about him, something Kiba couldn't exactly name.

The brunette staid in bed, just staring at the ceiling and thinking what the hell he had done with Naruto, and how fucking amazing it felt. Soon enough Naruto woke up as well and yawned before noticing Kiba "Kiba?" he asked and then his eyes widened "Oh yeah... last night...".

This comment made the Inuzuka nod "Yeah, last night".

"Last night was..." Naruto started but was cut off by Kiba.

"I'm starving, wanna go grab a bite?" he asked and stood up. Naruto never refused food, so he nodded and stood up as well "Don't you want to take a bath first?" to which Kiba replied "Yeah... we should take a bath... after all we slept in sheets covered in cum"

"Hey! That's your fault! You're the one who came so suddenly in my ass that I couldn't control myself" the Uzumaki protested, making Kiba chuckle and with that the ice and the awkwardness had officially been broken. 

"Yeah yeah, but if you think about it, who told you to have such an amazing ass, hm?" Kiba asked while rubbing his head.

"Oh shut up" Naruto threw him a pillow and started gathering a few clothes to put on after taking a shower "If you want I can lend you some of my clothes"

"Nah, I'm fine. But I could use a pair of underwear" Kiba admitted.

"Ok, I'll get you a pair" Naruto said with a smirk, making Kiba raise an eyebrow.

"What are you smirking about?" Kiba asked and Naruto just shook his head "Nothing, nothing. Go on, go take a bath, I'll get you a towel and a pair of clean underwear".

As it was early in the morning, Kiba was in no mood to argue or even care about Naruto's weird behavior, so he just walked into the bathroom and got the water running so he could take a shower and relax.  
In the meantime, Naruto got some clothes for himself and for Kiba he got a while jockstrap "Hm, he'll look so fucking on in this" the blonde commented to himself and then went on to the bathroom as well.

"Alright, here's all you need" Naruto said and placed the clothes in the sink. By the time he got there, Kiba was already in the water, relaxing with his eyes closed "Wow, you're fast, did you wash yourself well enough?"

"Who are you, my mother?" Kiba remarked and kept his eyes closed.

Naruto just shrugged and sat down, starting to pour water over his body and covering his body and hair in soap before washing them "So, last night was nice" he commented and Kiba opened one eye before answering "Last night was fucking awesome, we'll have to do it again someday"

"Oh for sure, there's no way I had a taste of you and now I'm not going to want more" Naruto admitted, stood up and went into the bath with Kiba "Specially because you taste so good" Naruto said with a smirk.

Kiba just opened one eye again and looked at the boy beside him "Are you trying to turn me on, Naruto?"

"Maybe... I have the whole day free, maybe we could hang out" Naruto suggested.

"Seems like you're getting attached to me, I just fucked your ass" Kiba answered, not wanting to admit that he himself fancied the idea of spending the day with Naruto.

"And I want more of that" Naruto replied, being attracted to Kiba in more ways than just physically.

"You're a cock-hungry slut, aren't you?" Kiba commented with smirk, looking at Naruto.

"What?! No! I'm not a slut!" the blonde protested, accept that he was a cock-hungry guy, but only hungry for Kiba's cock in that moment "Your big cock is the only one that I want right now"

"If you keep on saying stuff like that, maybe you'll have it sooner than you thought" Kiba warned, his cock already getting half hard underwater.

"Maybe that's what I want..." Naruto commented and moved his hand to rest on Kiba's thigh "Maybe we could have a morning fuck and then do something else the rest of the day" The blonde suggested but Kiba didn't even answer, so Naruto decided to take action and grab the Inuzuka's cock, which was already rock hard "Ah, I see someone likes my suggestion" he said with a smirk.

Kiba just grunted "Pf, I'm just hard because I was remembering last night, that's all"

"Then why don't you do the same you did last night" Naruto asked before standing up and kneeling on the bath's edge, his chest on the cold floor while his ass was right there for Kiba to see.

"What the f..." Kiba started but his rock hard erection stopped him from saying anything else, so he just smirked and spanked Naruto's ass "Are you sure you're ready to take my cock again?" Kiba asked while spreading Naruto's ass cheeks wide apart.

Naruto just nodded and shook his ass a bit "Yes, please fuck me again" he asked but Kiba just shook his head.

"I will fuck something first, turn around" Kiba ordered and Naruto did just that "Are you going to fuck my mouth?" the blonde asked but before getting an answer, he felt Kiba's cock being pushed inside his mouth.  
The blonde couldn't help but to gag on it as Kiba pushed it so deep, but he managed to get his act together and moaned against the Inuzuka's cock, making him let out a groan.

"You've been teasing me for a while now, this is your punishment" Kiba said through a clenched jaw and started moving his hips, fucking Naruto's mouth faster and faster by the second.   
Naruto couldn't do much but gag on it. Eventually he did manage to get used to the rhythm and hollowed his cheeks, starting to suck on Kiba's cock as well as he could. 

When Kiba started feeling Naruto sucking on his cock, pulling it deep inside his mouth, the Inuzuka smirked and stared pushing his cock all the way inside the blonde's boy, making him gag again while Kiba fucked his mouth.  
Naruto was starting to tear up already, thankfully Kiba stopped from time to time in order to let Naruto breath.

The brunette pulled his cock off Naruto's mouth and spanked the blonde's cheeks with it while he caught his breath, and then he pushed it back inside and started fucking Naruto's mouth vigorously.  
After a while of doing so, Kiba started getting close so he stopped fucking Naruto's mouth and looked down at him "You can just suck it and lube it up well for me to fuck your ass afterwards" and after that, Naruto started doing his best to suck Kiba's cock well, running his tongue all over it and using it to play with Kiba's foreskin.

After a while, the Inuzuka's cock was all slippery, so he took it off Naruto's mouth and rubbed the tip all over the blonde's lips "Do you want me to fuck you from behind like last night, or would you like something different?" Kiba asked.

Naruto just shook his head "I don't care, you decide, just get your fucking cock inside my ass before I go crazy" Naruto answered, his cock rock hard and his ass aching to have Kiba's manhood inside it. 

Kiba smirked and sat on the edge of the bath, his cock rock hard and shiny from all the spit standing from his crotch "Well, if you want it, come sit on it" he said, looking at Naruto who did exactly that.  
The blond stood up and eagerly positioned himself above Kiba before starting to lower himself on the Inuzuka's cock slowly, taking it completely inside his tight, hot ass, letting out a moan of both slight pain and immense pleasure "Oh fuck, Kiba, you're so fucking big, it's stretching my ass" Naruto said with a moan, thankfully he lived alone. 

The Inuzuka spanked Naruto's ass when the blonde started talking dirty and held him by his buttocks, staying still so Naruto had time to get used to having a cock in his ass again "How the fuck are you still so tight? I destroyed your ass last night!" he said through a clenched jaw.

Naruto had his eyes closed shut, but he still answered "Because my ass loves your cock, Kiba, now please fuck me hard!" he begged and started jerking himself off, right in front of him. 

Kiba had no intention of doing otherwise. He held Naruto a bit high above the base of his shaft and started moving his hips, slowly at first "Why don't you ride me as well?" Kiba suggested and spanked Naruto's ass again, much harder this time, leaving a red mark of his hand on it.

The blonde shinobi let out a whimper, feeling his butt cheek burning, and nodded before starting to move up and down on the brunette's cock, always taking it all the way inside. Both of them were a moaning and groaning mess in no time, Naruto going up and down on Kiba's manhood, the sound of wet skin hitting wet skin filling the room while both of them were in bliss.  
Naruto kept on jerking off right in front of Kiba, leaking percum onto his chest while the other moved his hips underneath him.

Naruto was in ecstasy, feeling Kiba's big cock rubbing against his prostate as he rode his big cock, whimper and moans escaping his lips "Oh god, yes, Kiba, yes! You're so fucking big!" 

"And you're so fucking tight! Now move those legs and keep on riding my cock, little bitch!" Kiba said roughly and spanked Naruto's ass once more "Fuck yeah! Keep going! Fuck!" both of them were swearing and their orgasms getting closer and closer.

The Inuzuka was feeling so damn amazing while Naruto rode his cock, the blonde was really a cock-hungry bitch for Kiba's dick. He decided to lay back down, feeling the cold floor against his back, and looked up at Naruto while the blonde kept on jerking off and bouncing up and down. Both of them were filled with lust, eager to blow their loads.  
Kiba stopped moving his hips, leaving Naruto to do all the work, which he eagerly did. The Uzumaki started going even harder and faster, going all the way up and then letting gravity do it's job and pull him back down on Kiba's big, amazing cock.

"Fuck, oh fuck, Kiba, please cum inside me, please!" Naruto pleaded "Please full me up with your load! Please!"

Kiba bite his lip when he heard Naruto speaking, the boy was actually begging him to fill him up with his load.

"Oh yeah, yeah, yeah!" the blonde kept on moaning like crazy "Yes! Cum deep inside me, please, sir, cum deep deep inside me! Fill me up with your hot, thick, rich cum!"

With that, the Inuzuka wasn't able to hold back anymore. He let out a loud groan of Naruto's name and felt his balls tightening against his body. After a second he was shooting his cum inside Naruto, a huge load, much bigger than last night's, filling the blonde's ass up.

When Naruto head Kiba groaning his name, he let out a loud moan and started jerking off even harder. Kiba's load was so fucking huge inside his ass, filling him up completely while the blonde sat on Kiba's cock completely, taking it all inside him so the Inuzuka was cumming as deep inside him as possible.  
Soon enough, when Kiba was just about to run down his high, Naruto started cumming all over his chest. Long spurts of thick, white, hot cum landed all over his chest and face while his own cum filled Naruto's ass.

"Oh fuck" Naruto started panting and laid down next to Kiba, cum dripping off his now loosed ass hole "T-t-that was... amazing" the blonde said quickly, being out of breath.

Kiba himself couldn't agree more, he had emptied his balls like never before inside Naruto's ass and had his chest covered in the blonde's cum. He wiped it off his chest with his finger and brought it to his mouth, smirking while breathing deeply "You taste nice", which made Naruto smile and wipe some of Kiba's cum off his ass, bringing it to his own mouth "You taste better... I can't believe how amazing you are... huh, your cock is!" Naruto corrected.

Kiba just chuckled and got on top of Naruto, kissing him deeply "I'm amazing, am I not? You're right, I'm fucking amazing and so are you" he complimented Naruto and kissed him again, deeply and sweetly. It was clear for the both of them that there was much more than lust between them by that point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure if I should make a chapter just focused on romance, no sex. What do you guys think? I'm still considering.

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry for any typos, when I review the text sometimes it's easy to let some things slip.


End file.
